Twilight
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: When Stella Swan moves to Forks she though it was all going to be normal, going to school, making friends, falling in love? with a vampire? well that was not expected! AU SXB, BXS, MXR, HXF, TXT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello well just to let you know Under the Moon ad been post-poned until further notice all insparation has been lost. But I am going to work on this for abit until I find some creativity and it has been running in my mind for a few weeks.**

**Okay here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_**

**"**I'd never given much thought to how I would die..."

**"**But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go..."

Her eyes are closed against the sunlight, absorbing its rays. Long, blonde hair frames pale skin. She's a vulnerable, introverted an imperfect beauty.

**"**... So I can't bring myself to regret the decision that brought me here to die..."

She stands at the end of a cul-de-sac on the desert's edge. The sun blazes behind her she bends down and carefully scoops a tiny barrel cactus into a clay pot.

**"**... The decision to leave home." She stares at the cactus in a state of reverie

Stella's grown-up demeanor and innate intelligence become apparent as her mother Luna mid 30's exits their house, it's low rent for this ritzy neighborhood. Luna is eclectic, scattered, anxious, more best friend than parent. She thrusts a cell phone at Stella.

**"**It won't work again, baby." Luna says more like whines

**"**You put it on hold." Stella says matter-of-factly

**"**I did?"

**"**Look. You also called Mexico." Stella says, Luna pushes her playfully and they laugh.

"I'll figure it out. You gotta be able to reach me and Phil on the road Ilove saying that 'on the road'." Luna giggles

"Very romantic." Stella mumbels, Phil, 31, good looking with an athlete's body, exits the house, carrying Stella's three suitcases with ease.

**"**If you call crappy motels, backwater towns and ballpark hot dogs romantic." he laughs he puts his Phoenix Desert Dogs baseball hat on Luna's head with a kiss. Phil's love of Luna reassures Stella. Phil heads to the old station wagon to load the luggage, while Luna slips her arm through Stella's, clinging to her as they walk to car.

**"**Now, you know if you change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever the game is." Luna says serious But her strained expression tells Stella what a great sacrifice that would be. So she forces a smile.

**"**I won't change my mind, mom."

"You might. You've always hated Forks."

"It's not about Forks, it's about Dad. I mean, two weeks a year, we barely know each other." However Luna still looks worried "Mom, I want to go. I'll be fine." But as Luna hugs Stella, the truth on Stella's face is clear dread, doubt, regret. Struggling to keep her facade up as she climbs into the back seat of the car.

Stella's ipod earbuds in her ears, gets a last glimpse of the sparkling malls, chic shoppers, manicured cactus gardens.

_

Nothing but deep, dark, green forests for miles unitl Lake Crescent comes into veiw. Over it all hangs the mist from the ever-present cloudy grey sky. Everything is wet and green and drenched in shade. Stella looks out, taking in her gloomy new surroundings. Stella sits next to her uniformed father, police chief Radius Swan, 40's. Taciturn, introverted like Stella. Their strained silence contrasts Stella's relationship with her mother. Beat.

**"**Your hair's longer." Radius says trying to make convosation

"I cut it since last time I saw you." she says akwardly

"Guess it grew out again." Radius mumbles as she just nods. Silence.

**"**How's your mom?" he tries again

"Good."

More silence. They pass a sign

"The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246."

Stella the cruiser drives through, Stella takes in this logging town **- **every storefront has a wood carving. The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump. The cruiser pulls up to the old two-story house. A woodshed full of firewood. There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy. Stella climbs out... home.

Stella and Radius carry in her bags. The house isn't stylish (the only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V.), but it's comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Radius fishing with Quileute Indian Billy Black. Handmade cards to "Daddy" and photos of Stella. She winces at herself, age 7, in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground.

**"**I put Grandpa's old desk in your room. And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom." he says

"That's right. One bathroom" Stella says mentally grimacing. Her eye lands on a photo of a much younger Radius and Luna, on vacation, beaming with love.

**"**I'll just put these up in your room-" radius begins

**"**I can do it-"They both reach for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly. Stella backs off, letting Radius carry the bags upstairs.

**_**

An antique rolltop desk sits in a corner. The room is filled with childhood remnants that have seen better days. As she unpacks her CD case, loneliness finally overwhelms her. She sits heavily on the edge of the bed, tears threatening.. a honk is heard from outside. Stella runs across the hall and looks out the window to see a faded red truck circa 1960 pull up...

Stella exits to find Radius greeting the driver, Jacob Black, 16, Quileute Indian, amiable with long black hair, and hints of childish roundness in his face. The two of them help Jacob's father, Billy Black (from the photos), into a wheelchair.

**"**Stella, you remember Billy Black.?" Radius asks

"Glad you're finally here. Radius hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming." Billy laughs

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill." Radius mumbles

**"**Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy takes several rolls at Radius, who dodges. Jacob shakes his head at their two fathers as he shyly approaches Stella.

**"**I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids."

"Yeah... I think I remember..."Stella looks at their dads "Are they always like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age."

Radius then pats the hood of the truck, addressing Stella

**"**So what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

"No way! The truck is for me?" Stella gasps

"Just bought it off Billy, here." Radius grins

"I rebuilt the engine and-" Jacob begins

**"**It's perfect!" Stella beams. It's the first genuine smile her dad has seen on her. She rushes to the truck and Jacob eagerly joins her.

**"**Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift, but-" Jacob says he hands her the keys as she climbs in.

**"**Maybe I can give you a ride to school." Stella offers

"I go to school on the reservation."

"Too bad. Would've been nice to know at least one person."

_

Loud, belching and turning heads as Stella parks, mortified. All eyes are on her as she climbs out of her truck and steps into a puddle, soaking her sneakers. She slinks toward school, Stella (never without her ipod) makes her way through kids who stare openly; a few brave ones say hi. They're all talking about her. This is her hell. Stella wanders the walkways looking for room numbers, lost. Constant stares at Stella, the outsider...

A sweet, nerd-cute, motor mouth boy, Timmy, appears in her path.

"StellaSwan, the new girl. Hi. I'm Timmy. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." Stella just looks at him. Is he for real?

**"**I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type."

"Good headline for your featureI'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page."

**"**I... no, I'm not news ...I'm, seriously, not at all"

**"**Whoa, chillax. No feature."

"Would you mind just pointing me toward Mr. Varner's class?" Stella asks relieved He leads her away, enjoying the attentive stares, as she cringes from them

**"**You've missed a lot of the semester, but I can hook you up tutor, cliff notes, medical excuse..."

**_**

The boys' basketball team runs drills on half the basketball court. A girls' volleyball game occupies the other half. Stella, in gym clothes, avoids the volleyball like it's radioactive. An energetic, athletic team captain, Flora, motivates the players.

"Block it, Lucy! Yeah! Good attack!" Flora yells unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward Stella. She closes her eyes and flails at it, smacking it. It flies off court and beans a basketball player in the head. He is Helia, good looking, affable, with long blue hair.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play." Stella hurries to him embarrassed

It's only a flesh wound." Helia grins and she smiles, relieved. The bell rings, class over.

**"**You're Stella, right?" Stella just nods

"I'm Helia." He looks at her a second too long, clearly taken by hersuddenly, Flora appears, stepping between them. Subtle, but possessive as she nudges Helia.

**"**She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" Flora says to Stella "So, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?"

"Maybe that's why they kicked me out." Stella mumble while Helia laughs, and because he does, Flora does. Stella just feels uncomfortable with the attention.

_

Stella, Helia and Flora carry their trays to a table. Timmy appears, and squishes into a seat next to Stella.

**"**Helia, you met my home girl Stella.

**"**Your home girl?"

"It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toy." Flora says Stella as she smiles awkwardly. Suddenly, a flashbulb blinds Stella. She looks up at the photographer, Tecna, Flora's sweet, low key, insecure friend.

**"**Sorry, needed a candid for the feature"

**"**Feature's dead, Tecna. Don't bring it up again." Timmy says he turns to Stella "I got your back, baby."

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Tecna says disappointed

**"**Sorry. There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team" Stella says

**"**Wait, that's a good one" Tecna smilesbut Stella's attention is now riveted to the window.

They swing open as four of the most astounding people Stella's ever seen enter The Cullens. Two guys, two girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyesand all devastatingly beautiful. They move through the room with effortless grace, and take a seat at a table furthest from Stella's. Stella leans over to Flora and Tecna.

**"**Who are they?" Stella asks

"The Cullens." Flora leans in, swinging into gossip mode.

**"**Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves." Tecna says

"Because they're all together. Like, together together. The dark haired girl, Musa, and the big Marron guy, Riven..."

Musa is 18, long dark hair, model beautiful, knows it and alongside her is Riven 17, big, brawny, like a weight lifter, but a playful glint in his eye.

"... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Flora says

"Flo, they're not actually related." Tecna says

"But they live together. And the little redhead girl, Bloom, she's really weird..."

Bloom is17, pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet with long, firery hair going in every direction. She hovers over, Sky, 18, honey-blond hair, tall, lean, slightly tortured.

"...she's with Sky, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. Imean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker." Flora continues

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Tecna giggles Stella laughs, liking her... then she sees the last Cullen to enter

Brandon, 17. tall, with untidy, brown colored hair. He seems inwardly turned, mysterious. More boyish than the others. But the most striking of all. Stella can't take her eyes off him.

**"**Who's he?"

"That's Brandon Cullen." Suddenly, Brandon looks over, as if he heard Flora from across the room. His eyes meet Stella's. But he seems...confused. Sella quickly looks away.

**"**He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." Flora says (she obviously does) "Anyway, don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it." But Stella can't help but peek at Brandon again. He's staring at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression that unnerves Stella. She hides behind her hair.

Well this is going to be interesting.

_

**Continue yes/no?**

**Review :)**

**CJR.x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi okay I have taken into account in this chapter Stella's personality and mixed it to Bella's. I have tried to make her a little more confident but still have Bella's insecurities at times. Also at the end i've added a little scene in of my own..just what I thought the film needed :) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_**

In a room full of black-topped lab tables there are two to a table. Stella and Helia enter and Heliatakes his seat and points her toward Mr. Molina a Birkenstocked, enthusiastic science teacher at the head of the class. As Stella moves to the teacher with her class slip smiling, she notes that Brandon has his back to her, sitting at a front table. As she passes Brandon's table she tries to make the effort to be friendly and coughs to catch his attention**. **The breeze she creates when she passes him lifts a piece of paper next to Brandon. He suddenly turns looking deeply at Stella then abruptly stiffens. He grabs onto the edge of the table, crumbling it slightly. but no one notices. Stella smiles glad to have gotton that type of reaction out of him unaware that he is trying to restrain himself, Mr. Molina takes Stella's class slip.

**"**Welcome, Ms. Swan. Follow along as best you can till you get caught up." the teacher smiles as Stella grins back, Mr. Molina gestures to the only empty seat... next to Brandon. Stella smiles wider hoping to get to know the mysterious stranger, but as she approaches, she's taken aback when he slowly looks up at her, his eyes coal black with repulsion, fury. If looks could literally kill her**. **Stella once confident attitude and smlie is replaced by confusion as she sits down Brandon jerks away from her to the extreme edge of his chair.

"Today we'll be observing the behavior of planaria, a.k.a flatworms." As Mr. Molina distributes two petri dishes per table

**"**We're going to cut them in half, then watch them regenerate into two separate worms..."Stella grimaces at the thought of cutting up worms and glances at Brandon who averts his face, holding a hand over his nose as if he smells something horrible. Stella is completely confused by his behaviour, suddenly thinking the worst she subtly sniffs her hair. It's fine, it smelt of strawberries her favourite _if he didn't like it he has some issues_ she thought to herself angraliy fed up of him already.

Mr. Molina hands Brandon two petri dishes.

**"**...Yes, folks, zombie worms! They just won't die." Mr. Molina says excitedly. Brandon takes a dish, then slides the second one across the table to Stella as if she had Ebola. She takes her dish -or rather snatches it- and huffs, Brandon looks over and as Stella glances at him she's scared to find him scowling at her so gives his a glare back and tries to block him out of her mind.

_What the hell is this guys problem? I mean he's totally beautiful but abit of manners wouldn't go a miss. Most of the guys back home where not nearly and gourgous as him but at least they had a bit more personality. Well if he's gonna be a big jerk fine! see if i care!_

She turns and can see Brandon's hands under the table, clenched into fists. Stella is now utterly baffled, and slightly insecure.

_

After the most insecure and confusion lesson Stella has ever had the displeasure to sit through she enters the administrators office, but nearly turns and leaves when she sees Brandon sweet-talking the enchanted female administrator in her 40's. Suddenly Stella become furious as she overhears their convosation as Brandon is completely unaware of her presents

**"**There must be something open sixth period. Physics? Biochem?" he says in a low voice

"No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry."

Stella is at boiling point who the hell did he think he was! The Administrator sees her and gestures for her to wait a minute and Brandon suddenly straightens as if sensing Stella. He slowly turns to glare at her with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She thought of making a run for it there and then his stare slightly scaring her for a split second before gathering her courage and glaring right back. Brandon turns to the Administrator "I'll just... endure it."

_

Later that day Radius decided to take Stella out to dinner. The waitress beams at Stella as she sets a plate of cod in front of her. Several lodgers at the counter offer Stella welcoming smiles. She smiles at each of them but decides not to speak not remebering anyone of their names. .

**"**Can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous." the waitress Stella smiles quite liking the attention she glances at Radius, who keeps his eyes on his steak. Abearded, hippy logger, about 50, appears behind the waitress, leaning over her shoulder to Stella

**"**'Member me, honey? I was Santa one year." he grins to her, while Stella just looks confused

**"**Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." Radius says simply

"Bet I made an impression, though."

"Let the girl eat her cod, Waylon." the waitress smiles then turns to Stella "When you're done, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday."

"That'd be great, thank you." Stella says sweetly hoping that the waitress doesn't realise she oblivious to when she last ate food here.

Left alone now, Stella tries to bridge the gap.

**"**So... you eat here every night?"

"Easier than washing dishes." he grins

"I can cook." Stella smiles he looks up, as if confused by the concept.

**"**I meanI do the cooking at home - in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen." She laughs

"I remember..."They both laugh recalling an especially bad dinner.

**"**So howwas school? Meet anyone?" Radius asks

"Uhmm a few people... Do you know the Cullen family?" she blurts out

"Are people talking about them again?" Radius asks sharply

**"**No... well, a little." Stella begins to stutter

"Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here." Radius begins to grumble

_

Stella is leaning against her truck her eyes are on the arriving kids, and the parking lot as they pull in. In theory she's waiting for her friends but secretly she's waiting for Brandon. She soon notices Flora, Tecna, Helia and Timmy kick around a soccerball nearby. They wave Stella to join them but she smiles, declining... and returns to watching for Brandon.

_Come on where is he?! I cannot believe the day i'm going to confront him on his problem and he hasn't even shown! coward!_

At lunch Stella sits with Flora and Tecna who watch a YouTube video on their phone. Stella gives it a cursory look, but is focused on the Cullen table... only four of them. Brandon's seat is empty. Stella smiles the thought of him not glaring at her made her a little happier, but not seeing his face and the urge to confront him rising the smile quickly vanished.

_

Stella washes her hands in the girls bathroom until she feels someone behind her, she looks up at the mirror, startled to find Musa and Bloom behind her. They study Stella, Musa with chillingly cold eyes and hands on her hips while Bloom looks with curiosity. Stella once again becomes insecure -she she has soon found happens alot around the Cullens- holds her head high and exits the bathroom both eyes still on her.

_

**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know :)**

**CJR.x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here we go, again I have tried to mix Stella and Bella's character, so in the classroom scene Stella is a little more angry rather than confused like Bella is in the film...you'll understand what I mean when you read.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they have truey helped me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**_**

Stella glances at Musa's car, a red M3 BMW, as it drives past, her eyes narrow at the beautiful family noting, again, that Brandon isn't there, sighing at the prospect of not confronting him today and also not seeing him. Stella jumps into her truck forgetting about him**. **

**_**

The next day it's pouring down rain and the yard is full of puddles, some of which have frozen. Stella shivers terribly missing the sun in Phoenix and wraps her coat tight.

"Oh great." Stella mumbles sarcastically Stella looks up when she hears the sound of her truck car as her father pulls into the driveway.

**"**Dad you know I can drive myself to school" Stella says smiling at her father. As she walks down the steps, she doesn't realize, something is watching her tracking Stella's every move as she slips and falls on a patch of ice.

"Opps!" Stella mumbles trying to suppress giggles, she hated having that horrible habit of laughing at herself in embarrassing situations within reason.

Radius quickly climbs out of the truck, helps her up.

**"**You okay, Stel?"

"Yeah...ice doesn't help the uncoordinated."

"Ahh that's why I got you new tires." Stella looks over at the truck and sure enough there are four new tires.

**"**Wow, thanks dad!" Stella beams as she hugs her father.

"No problem kid, right i'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..."

The person tracking Stella stiffens, eyes widens and listens more closely

"An animal?" Stella repeats confused

**"**You're not in Phoenix any more, honey. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand"

"Well be careful." Stella says

"Always am." Radius says winking

"Good and thanks again for the tires." She says grinning

_

In school the rain beats on the roof as Timmy walks Stella into class. She brushes water off her coat as he chats to her.

**"**...and yeah, prom committee is a chick thing, but I gotta cover it for the paper anyway, and they need a guy to help choose the music so I need your play list..." Timmy rambles on Stella is about to respond when Helia comes up behind her.

**"**Come on, Arizona. Give it up for the rain." And he shakes his wet baseball cap onto Sella's head, Stella begins giggling

"Terrific." she says sarcastically, she heads toward her seat, brushing off her hair. But freezes when she sees Brandon. Stella straightens, girding herself. Then strides to the table, and confidently drops her books down, ready to address him. But instead of avoiding her -which she very well thought we would- looks up at her

**"**Hello."

Stella stops completely stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every word is an effort for him.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Brandon Cullen." Stella is too shocked that he's talking to her to answer.

_What the hell is going on?_

"...You're Stella right.?"

**"**I'm... yes." she says suddenly feeling like an idiot, she quickly sits and once again abruptly moves to the extreme edge of his seat. She's even more baffled now.

"Onion root tip cells! That's what's on your slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right, win... the golden onion!" Mr. Molina addresses the class He excitedly holds up a spray painted onion. Everyone just looks at him.

**"**Come on, people. Tick tock." Mr. Molina says as everyone sets to work. Brandon pushes the microscope to Stella, keeping his distance and his voice is controlled.

**"**Ladies first." Brandon says charmingly Stella grabs the microscope defensively and snaps the first slide in, adjusting the lens. Picking up the courage that left her when she walked into the room tells him bluntly.

**"**You've been gone."

"Out of town. For personal reasons." he replies easily she glances at him but he just leans far away, his face tight. So she looks back into the microscope.

**"**Prophase." she states easily and begins to remove the slide.

**"**May I look?" Brandon asks, irritated that he thinks that she's wrong shoves him the slide and the microscope.

**"**Yeah...Prophase."

"Like I said." Stella says through gritted teeth as he writes it on the worksheet. Then he takes a breath, as if trying calm himself, and turns to her with enormous effort.

**"**Enjoying the rain?" he asks grinning this time

"Seriously? You're asking me about the weather?" Stella turns to him confused and slightly amused

"Well so it appears."

"Well then no. I don't like the cold. Or the wet. Or the gray. Or parkas. Or turtle necks." Stella rambles on

_Is that a smile playing on his lips?_

For the first time, he seems more intrigued than agonized and seems to be studying her. She still can't tell if he despises her or not.

_God he's so frustrating! and why is he staring at me like that?_

"What?" she asks a bit more forcefully than intended, he shakes his head and turns to the microscope, switching out the slides still smiling. Stella looks at him while he keeps looking.

_His cheekbones, his lips. So perfect, like a sculpture..._

**"**Anaphase."

Stella is quickly snapped out of it and begins to feel the heat rushing to her face.

**"**May I?" she asks now trying to irritate him this time, and hopefully prove him wrong

"Anaphase." she replies darkly annoyed he's right

**"**Like I said." he repeats her from previously glancing at him, and this time she sees a smirk. Gritting her teeth she tries not to say anything.

_How is it that he is annoying me without even trying?!_

She simply holds out her hand for another slide.

"If you hate cold and rain, why move to the wettest place in the continental U.S." he still grinning handing her the slide

**"**It's complicated."

"I think I can keep up." He actually seems interested.

"My mother remarried."

"Very complex. So you don't like him." Stella looks at him confusion is evident on her face at his sudden interest, deciding that he's better like this than him looking like he wants to kill her she continues.

"Well Phil is fine. Young for her, but nice enough." she looks at the slide

"Interphase."

_

**Yeah the italics were Stella's thoughts...kind of easy to guess though right?**

**Review :)**

**CJR.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Okay this one is for Silver Crown! it's longer a different POV involved and a new bonus scene! ;D thank you so much for your reviews they have been very helpful!**

**I also want to thank -so far-**

**Tsuki to Taiyo no Megami - at the very beginning you were ready to help me out and salvage some of this writing :)**

**WinxClubFan10 - Again you helped structure this story and hopefully it's doing you well :)**

**A Princess and a Squire - Hope you like this one at the beginning i took your advice in my steps ;)**

**And everyone else, who has reviewed, read, glanced or even opened the story up it means a lot and that is solely the reason why I am continuing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_

Stella exits the classroom holding the golden onion, she's confused, frustrated and surprisingly intrigued. Her mind is swimming with thoughts and feelings when she practically runs into Brandon, who's directly in front of her.

**"**Why didn't you stay with your mom and step-dad?" He asks quickly, Stella jumps at his sudden appearance and looks around to see if anyone one is look at them, evidently all the students have their eyes on them. She looks at him as he waits for her answer he looks as if he's studying her and once again she feels insecure.

_God how do they do that to me?_

Hoping he will just leave her alone she ignores him and walks faster. She hears a low chuckle and turns to find that he has stopped. He's laughing and shakes his head to turn around.

_**Very Interesting**_

Stella's eyes narrow in annoyance, even though he's leaving her alone as asked she can't help but feel a pull of sadness as he begins to walk away. She turns around again and continues walking only to find a wave of fiery red hair in her way.

"Sorry" Stella mumbles, the girl turns around to reveal Bloom Cullen, her golden eyes bore into Stella's honey ones and a dazzeling smile graces her face.

"Hiya" Bloom seems to take a big whiff of the air and her eyes seem to darken and her smile falters, she suddenly looks worried.

_**Oh crap!**_

"Hey are you okay?" Stella asks pulling her arm up to touch Bloom, when suddenly a familiar voice speaks

"I see you have met my sister Bloom, Bloom this is Stella" Brandon says to Stella then to Bloom he again appears from no where and stands in between the two and looks as if he's breaking up and fight -or impending fight- Stella is totally confused by his behaviour and instead of being fed up by now (which she would be by any other guy) she's interested by the mysterious boy.

"Erm hi Bloom, sorry for bumping into you...!" Stella says polietly, she see Brandon look at Bloom as if he's waiting for her to move.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, no problem, man I'm thirsty- and hungry! yeah well i have to go, it really was nice meeting you Stella hope to see you around!" Bloom smiles friendly before hurrying off.

_**Idiot! Smooth Bloom!**_

Stella looks at him and grabs his jacket and pulls him into a secluded part of the school, where no unwanted eyes are ears could get to them.

"What is your deal!?" Stella whispers harshly

"What you bumped into my sister, I thought I should to the gentlemanly thing and introduce you both" he replies a grin tugging at the corners of his lips

"No your attitude to me has been up, down, left, right, in, out-...you get the picture...and why? what I have I ever done to you!" her voice raises towards the end, Brandon's slight grin falls from his face completely and his eyes darken, Stella takes an involuntary step back at his sudden mood swing. Brandon takes a breath as if he's trying to calm himself.

"I'm just...interested by you, I simply want to know more about you" he says no emotion in his voice but his eyes show confusion. Again at his sudden mood change her mood changes too, to one of understanding and answers his previous question.

"Oh well Phil's a minor league baseball player, so he travels a lot. My mother stayed home with me but you know it made her unhappy. So I decided to spend time with my dad."

"But now you're unhappy." he says coming to a conclusion

"No...what erm Radius is great I- I just would rather be with my mum" Stella sees that Brandon looks like he's struggling with something, his eyebrows are knitted together and his mouth has formed a thin line. Stella quirks a brow at him, wondering what he's doing.

_why does he keep looking at me like that?_

_**why her? why **__**not **__**her?**_

Brandon seems to sense her confusion and decides to hide the truth by telling it.

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure you out. You're very hard to read." he looks at her and their eyes meet. Stella's world seems to slow down as if everything is going in slow motion but she doesn't register as she feels so connected to the boy in front of her. But when she looks more closely at him...

"Did you get contacts?" she asks confused

"...no."

"Oh your eyes were black before, now they're this golden brown or**-"**

**"**It's just the fluorescent." he says closing his eyes and abruptly turns and walks away. As he does, his hands clench into tight fists. Stella is utterly bewildered, both intrigued and frustrated once again.

_I need to be more careful around him_

_**Damn! I have to be more careful around her!**_

_**_**_

The rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water and patches of black ice, Stella heads for her truck, carrying the onion while carefully navigating the icy puddles. Even though she laughs at herself, she doesn't want everyone else. As she reaches her truck, she looks across the lot to find Brandon standing by his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to climb in.

Their eyes meet... suddenly he snaps his head and looks toward the sound of a high pitched screech that is quickly growing and turns to see a van skidding on the ice, careening out of control and heading directly for Stella.

In the van Tyler is desperately trying to gain control, then he's shielding his face ready for impact. Brandon's face is one of pure horror looking at van as it's about to hit Stella's truck, with her standing in between. Surely she is going to be crushed when suddenly, something knocks Stella down, pinning her to the ground. She looks up to find Brandon is on top of her.

The world around them freezes and in this fraction of a second, their proximity is overwhelming, and electrifying. He breathes in her scent, she takes in his flawless face.

_Oh My God!_

_**Oh My God**_

Several things happen so quickly, while Stella is unsure what's going on, the van smashes into the back of Stella's truck then spins around, once again careening toward her and Brandon, then suddenly Brandon's hands are creating a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Stella.

Brandon has literally just pushed the van away.

Then silence.

A long beat, void of any sound, as Stella looks at Brandon, trying to absorb what just happened. Brandon's fear for her is still alive on his face. She starts to speak but...the screaming begins, yelling, calls for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, and run to Stella and Brandon. Stella sees the onion on the ground, smashed as she would have been. As everyone sweeps in, Brandon moves into the background. Helia and Timmy run to Stella.

**"**Are you okay!? Are you hurt? What happened!? Did anyone see what happened?!" they both shout in the chaos, Stella sees Brandon's siblings looking at Brandon. But they show no hint of concern for his safety. Instead, they look at him with disapproval... and fury.

_

The double doors burst open as Radius runs in his face white with terror. He spots Stella sitting on a gurney in the E.R. while a doctor is looking into her eyes with a pen light. On the next gurney over, Tyler -the van's driver- lies with a mild head wound. Radius rushes up.

"Stel. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad. Calm down."

**"**I'm so sorry, Stella. I tried to stop." Tyler cuts in

"It's okay, Tyler." Stella says smiling hoping to reasure him

**"**It sure as hell is not okay." Radius states

"Dad, it's not his fault-"

"We nearly lost you."

**"**But you didn't." He'd hug her, but afraid he might add more damage glares at Tyler.

**"**You can kiss your license goodbye."

**"**I heard the Chief's daughter was here." They look up as Dr. Carlisle Cullen (**A/N- sorry guys couldn't think of another charachter!) **in his mid 30's, approaches them. He's blond and movie star handsome. His face is kind, but pale and even looks tired.

"Good. Dr. Cullen." Radius says clearly relieved to see the stunningly handsome doctor.

"I've got this one, Jackie." he says The E.R. Doctor hands Dr. Cullen the chart and leaves. Dr. Cullen reviews her chart, then feels the back of her head

**"**You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion."

"I'm so sorry, Stella. I'm really**-" **Tyler tries again only for Radius to abruptly pull the curtain between them.

**"**It would have been a lot worse if Brandon hadn't knocked me out of the way." she says

"Brandon? Your boy?" Radius questions, Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the chart. While Stella's intuition flickers, sensing he knows something she presses on.

**"**It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

"As long as you're safe." he says smiling

_

Radius and Stella exit the treatment area. **"**I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom."

"You told her?! She's probably freaking out! Aww man dad why?" He shrugs and hurries off. Leaving Stella shaking her head, reluctantly she pulls out her cell phone and is about to dial, but then looks down the hall.

Musa is clearly furious at Brandon who looks to be standing his ground. Dr. Cullen plays intermediary.

**"**This isn't just about you, it's about all of us-" she hisses but stops when Dr. Cullen sees Stella and stops Musa

**"**Let's take this in my office." He says Musa glares at Brandon as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. Brandon adopts a nonchalant atittude as Stella approaches and she looks determined.

**"**Can I talk to you for a moment?" he simply nods "How did you get over to me so quickly?" she demands again getting straight to the point.

"I was standing right next to you"

"You were next to your car, across the lot." He steps closer to her. His expression turns icy hard.

**"**No, I wasn't." Brandin shoots back but Stella won't be bullied and steps closer to him.

**"**Yes. You were."

"You're confused. You hit your head."

"I know what I saw."

"And what, exactly, was that?"

"You stopped that van. You pushed it away."

"Yeah well no one will believe that." he spat

**"**I wasn't planning to tell anyone." This registers with Brandon. They're inches from each other and the tension is thick.

**"**I just want to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"T-Thank you." she stumbles weary of the look he's giving her. A long beat as they look at each other, angry, defensive... and without a doubt, attracted.

**"**You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

**"**Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." he turns to walk away

**"**Then why the hell did you even bother?" she yells her emotions getting the better of her. He stops and looks back at her to find she looks unexpectedly vulnerable.

**"**...I don't know." And he keeps walking. Even more so Stella is confused, frustratingly attracted, and absolutely determined to find out the truth.

_

**Well I Hope you liked this...please tell me you understood who the bold italics were! *silently prays* if not they where Brandon's! okay I loved doing this chapter so review and tell me what you think!**

**CJR.x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! thank you all so much for your reviews! they have been amazing! and.. i would like to thank a few people again...**

**Silver Crown! - you have been amazing! seriously without your idea's and help i don't think I would have continued you rock!**

**Stella - you have been helpful and your reviews have been brilliant!**

**Finally Stardust - thank you for your last review it was really helpful and for all the reviews before they were awsome!**

**There are many other's who I would like to thank but these guys helped me the most. But thank you all so so much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

___

_That was the first night I dreamed of Brandon Cullen_.

Stella is swimming her skin is white and looks like it's glowing, her golden hair is floating weightlessly. Suddenly, something blasts past her. Stella spins around to get a better look but it's gone. Something then blasts behind her. She spins again to find herself face to face with Brandon. Stella reaches for him, but he abruptly springs backward, just out of her reach.

Stella's eyes snap open as she bolts up awake. In that split second, in the darkness, she sees Brandon watching her. Scrambling for the light she pushes it on but the room is empty.

_God_ _was I dreaming_?

_

Stella stands in the exact spot of the accident yesterday. Behind her on the lawn, several classes congregate, gathering up for a field trip. Mr. Molina is in charge.

**"**Make sure I get your permission slips!" he yells across the car park.

However Stella barely hears him as she is staring at the skid marks on the pavement. She remembers Brandon grabbing her then pushing the van away, only then to remind herself of the cold encounter with her hero at the hospital. She then goes back to remember the look of terror on his face when he grabbed her. Somersaults now seemed to creep round in her stomach every time she thinks of him. Shutting her eyes and shaking her head she tries to rid herself of the memory.

When she opens her eyes she sees Brandon arrive with Bloom and Sky. She watches him, barely noticing as Helia trots up to her

**"**Hey look at you walking!" Helia smiles

"...Yeah, false alarm." Stella replies smiling

**"**Actually, I'm glad you're not dead 'cause well, that would suck, plus I wanted to ask you even though it's, like, a month away..." Helia says but Stella becomes distracted by Brandon.

Brandon's head is down, and he looks to be in a conversation with Sky and Bloom. Abruptly, he looks up, as if listening to her and Helia, though he's too far away to hear. Stella quickly refocuses on Helia.

**"**So what do you think?" Helia notices her blank look, and helps her out "You want to go? To prom. With me."

_**Hmm. Wonder what she will say...**_

"Prom. As in a dance. I, uh have to go somewhere. To Jacksonville. Yeah." Stella tries to let him down carefully. The truth is she loves dances but being new and being dateless (apart from Helia's offer but she knew Flora would kill her) she decided to give this year a miss.

"You can't go another weekend?"

_Oh please don't beg!_

"Non-refundable ticket. Maybe you should ask Flora." Helia follows Stella's eyes way across the lawn to Flora. She smiles at them. Suddenly Brandon crosses in front of Flora and he seems to be smirking.

_Yes! go ask Flora- wait is that Brandon? I need to find out what he's hiding_

___

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through the greenhouse. Stella keeps an eye Brandon who's up ahead with Bloom and Sky. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost machine as the students mess around.

**"**...c'mon, Timmy, stuff that compost down deep... that's it..." the machine gurgles and spins "...now Tyler, take a big steaming cup of "compost tea." This is recycling at its most basic level- hey, don't drink that!" Mr. Molina runs off. Stella sees Brandon pause by an ancient staghorn fern alone. She takes a breath for courage and strides up to him.

**"**Hello, Brandon." He glances at her, merely nodding. Stella looks down and again sees his fists clench, and unclench. Stella looks at him, appalled by his rudeness.

**"**Really?" Stella says in a sarcastic tone and turns to start walking away.

**"**What's in Jacksonville?!"

She turns back to him.

**"**How did you know about that?" she says a bit rudely

"You didn't answer my question." Returning her tone of voice, annoyed by this Stella continues without giving in.

"You haven't answered any of mine. You won't even say hello."

"Hello."

He's smirking but Stella controls herself and tries not to be fooled and carries on.

"And how did you stop that van?"

"Adrenaline rush. Very common. Google it." He says easily and quickly, too much for Stella's liking sounding almost as if he's rehearsed it. Not believeing him she makes up her own little lie.

"Floridians. That's what's in Jacksonville." She turns to storm off but she stumbles over the irrigation hose. Brandon steadies her, but catches her scent again but it's still so powerful... He clenches his jaw.

**"**It helps if you actually watch where you put your feet!"

Insulted, she keeps moving. He keeps pace, serious now.

_**Damn it be careful Brandon!**_

**"**I know I've been rude, but it's for the best."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Look, I shouldn't be with you and you have got to stop being near me"

"But what if I don't want to-!" Stella quickly stops at the realisation of what she has just said out loud

_You just used your outside voice you idiot!_

She turns to sees Brandon's reaction. His eyes are slightly wider and he straightens his posture. Fearing that she's scared him off and that she's never going to get the truth out of him she quickly tries to explain herself.

"What I meant was-" Brandon turns to look at her but quickly walks away as Flora suddenly rushes up.

**"**Guess who just asked me to prom!" Stella forces a smile. **"**I totally thought Helia was going to ask you, Stella. Is it gonna be weird?"

"No way. Zero weirdness. You guys are great together."

"I know, right?" Giddy, Flora rushes to catch up with Tecna. As Stella heads out the door that leads to the buses where everyone's looking at the compost 'worm box' grossing each other out with the slimy creatures. As Stella backs away, Brandon steps up again from no where

**"**Stella, it would be better if we weren't friends." he says calmly

"Too bad you didn't figure that out earlier." Stella says a bit hurt, suddenly feeling stupid she lets her anger lash out. **"**You could have let that stupid van crush me and saved yourself all this regret you know!!"

"You think I regret saving you?!" Brandon snaps suddenly angry too.

"Oh I know you do." Stella's voice becomes dangerously low

"You don't know anything!" His harshness stings her. Suddenly, Bloom appears at Brandon's side. She eyes Stella with curiosity.

**"**The bus is leaving." She says to Brandon, when she notices Stella "Hello again. Will you be riding with us?" Bloom asks politely

"No. Our bus is full." He purposefully walks Bloom away. But he glances back at Stella with remorse but she doesn't see it.

"What was that all about!?" Bloom asks her brother a bit harshly

"I just explained myself about the van incident yesterday...you know what Carlisle told me to say"

"Well you know Brandon you didn't have to save her, then you could have avoided lying altogether" Brandon's eye's widen in shock at what his favourite sister was saying.

"What!? and let the van kill her! I don't think so..." he calms himself down "we are the way we are to protect people and that is what I was doing"

"You didn't have to put our exposure at risk!" Bloom hisses at him

"You know I would have expected this from Musa but not you Bloom"

"But Brandon why her?"

"I don't know... look I can't hear her, she's the only one its-..it's...fascinating" Brandon looks to the floor and goes off into his own world

"You can't hear her?!" Bloom says a bit too loud

"No."

"Well that is interesting..." Bloom looks at her brother to find, he seems to be concentrating really hard on something. "Just- just stay away from her that's all you can do"

"But what if I don't have a choice?"

_**What if I don't want to?**_

**_**

Stella enters the cafeteria and automatically she glances over at the Cullen table. She looks at Brandon but he doesn't look at her. Anger and determination sets in again as Stella joins Timmy, Flora, Helia and Tecna. She drops her book bag down on a seat

**"**La Push, You in?" Timmy asks

"Should I know what that means?" Stella asks giggling slightly

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Helia explains

"And I don't just surf the internet." Timmy says standing in a surfers pose

"Timmy, you stood up once. On a foam board." Flora says pulling him back to sit down

"There's whale watching, too. Come with." Tenca asks

"La Push." Timmy says again

"Okay I'll go if you stop saying that." Stella says laughing with her friends as she walks off to get a salad. Stella artfully designs an architectural salad. As she reaches for an apple, Brandon is suddenly next to her

"Edible art..." He says charmingly. Startled by his sudden appearance she fumbles and drops the apple Brandon catches it with his foot, hackeysack style, then bounces it back into his hand, the red of the apple, stark against his pale skin. He presents it to her with small smile.

_Impressive_

**"**Thanks... but your mood swings are giving me whiplash you know."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." his eyes bore into hers

"What does that even mean?" Stella asks getting confused and slightly annoyed at his games.

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me."

"That better not be a blond joke!" Stella says jabbing him in the chest, Brandon chuckles and inadvertently glances at his four inhumanly beautiful siblings, who wait for him expectantly at their table. Stella then notes her own friends monitoring their conversation from their table.

"So let's say, for argument's sake, that I'm not smart. Would you talk to me? Tell me the truth?" she says trying to pressure him and putting her hands on her hips

"Probably not." he says easily "I'd rather hear your theories."

_**I just need to find out what's going on in her mind...**_

_God he better not laugh at me_

"Okay... how 'bout radioactive spiders? Kryptonite?" feeling stupid she smiles hoping she can pass it off as a joke if he laughs, but what he does next completely takes her off guard... he levels his gaze as if he's challenging her.

**"**You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"No. I don't believe that. You're not bad. You can be a jerk sure, but it's like this... mask. To keep people away."

He's taken aback by her honesty, her insight, drawn in by her.

_**I knew she was special...**_

**"**Look, why don't we just hang out. Like... come to the beach with us. It'll be fun sand fleas, wind burn, salt water stinging your eyes..." Stella offers, as her heart begins to race. Brandon smiles slightly and seems to be considering it.

"Which beach?"

"La Push." Stella says smiling wider. His smile lessens almost imperceptibly. **"**Is something wrong with that beach?"

Brandon glances over at Helia and the two exchange cold looks.

**"**It's just a little crowded."

_

**Okay a little longer this one, and I actually had some difficulty with this one so be gentle! so review pweez!!**

**CJR.x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! sorry it has taken me so long to update but i have had work and exams and my brain is just frazzled! So this chapter isn't very long but i have some very exciting news!!!**

**UNDER THEM MOON IS BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**yes I have begun again writing for Under The Moon, as I now have new ideas the chapters are going to be much longer and have more romance and action packed into it so check it out!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It's freezing, but Helia, Tyler, Flora and others suit up for a surf. Timmy hangs with them. While Stella wanders by the driftwood with Tecna, who takes photographs.

**"**You know I kinda think Timmy's going to ask me to prom, then he just... doesn't.2 Tecna says slightly disappointed, a sense which Stella quickly picks up on. Stella's face dawns with excitement and realisation.

"You could ask him. Take control! You know guys find it hot when a girl asks them" Stella says winking.

"Really?" Tecna asks raising her eyebrows suddenly interested

"Absolutely" Stella says grinning, just then someone shouts for Stella and is quite a distance away

**"**Stella!"

Stella's childhood friend comes running towards the two girls waving. Stella waves back.

"Hey Jacob! before all the intro's could i just ask you a boy question?" Stella asks

"Sure" Jacob says clearly confused

"Would you like it if a girl asked you out?"

Jacob clearly taken by surprise feels his face redden, he is obviously reading too much into Stella's question so answers honestly.

"Yeah it's the best"

Stella's smile widened, and Jacob went redder, Stella turned to an equally happy Tecna

"See? told you so"

"Yeah...Thanks Stella!" Tecna said pulling Stella into a hug then running off "Oh and you too Jacob!" she shouted

"Err sure any time"

"Come on lets go back to the rest of them" Stella says dragging an embarrassed looking Jacob behind her.

As they get back to the cars two Quileute boys are with the group looking at the people around them. Stella smiles at Jacob and then at the new quileute boys in turn.

"Guys, this is Jacob. I think he's stalking me" Stella intorduced her childhood friend to her school friends smirking at the little jibe she sent at Jacob.

"You're on my rez, remember? You surfing?" Jacob shot back his eye-brows raising a grin tugging on his lips.

"Nahh, I'll give it a miss wouldn't want to show you up" Stella says flashing a grin while the others snickered

"Well then why don't you keep her company. Her date bailed." Flora asks suggestively

"What date?"Timmy asked

"She invited Brandon."

"Big deal." Stella said shrugging off the subject then looking out onto the sea.

"I think it's nice she invited him. No one ever does, and like she said it's really no big deal" Tecna said in her defence

**"**It is a big deal, because Cullen's a freak." Helia said

**"**You got that right." A Quileute boy joined in, Stella rose a curious brow at his sudden imput into the conversation

"You know them?" Stella asked

"The Cullens don't come here." He replies quickly with an edge to his voice, Jacob shoots him a look, shakes his head. Stella registers this, and makes a mental note to keep an eye on these boys. About an hour later while people where surfing and messing around on the beach Stella found herself alone and figured it was the perfect time to talk to Jacob.

**"**You want to go look at tide pools?" She offers a flirtatious smile one she knows he won;t refuse to. He grins, infatuated as they head toward the water

Stella and Jacob wander near the water, looking out to sea for whales. The surfers are out on the waves. She nudges him, continuing her flirtation.

**"**So, what did your friend mean about the Cullens not coming here?" Stella asked smiling trying to keep the conversation casual

"Oops. Caught that, huh?" He ginned, he moved closer to her, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy.

**"**I'm not supposed to say anything." But Stella gives him her best alluring smile.

**"**I can keep a secret..."

Jacob began laughing "It's just an old scary story. Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?" he said wiggling his eye brows

"Pfft, Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?"

Jacob chuckles, so Stella smiles and prompts him to continue.

**"**So the legend about the Cullens is..."

**"**Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like..." Jacob lowers his voice to make it sound scary **"**"enemy clan." ... But they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them."

"Hang on fur ball, didn't they just move here?" Stella asks

"Or just moved back? and don't try the doggy jokes"

"Riiiight. So what was this treaty?"

"If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were to the pale-faces..." Jacob whispers

"AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!"

Stella jumps at the bloodcurdling scream, as Tecna runs past, chased by Timmy waving a dead crustacean. Jacob smirks and starts back to the group.

**"**Wait... what were they really?" Stella knew she was starting to sound annoying but she couldn't resist

"It's just a story, Stella." Jacob laughs, but Stella isen't convinced.

**See only short but better than nothing, In the next one there is going to be brand new scenes! so don't worry ;)**

**Review!**

**CJR.x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Okay I think you guys are going to love this chapter! It's a little improvised scene and Stella really shows her strong character side in this chapter. However other character's personalities might seem a bit out a wack but that is only so the story flows okay?**

**I want to thank every single person who has reviewed... I have solely done this chapter because of you guys as a treat! I've made it longer, fluffy moments and slight comdey for you all *phew collapses on the keyborad***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The next day at school Stella had completly forgoton about her talk with Jacob by the beach and was walking breezily towards the lunch room.

After grabbing her food Stella walked over towards her table of friends and sat down besides Flora and Tecna

"Hey guys"

No one replied, as everyone was looking down the south end of the cafeteria where a long haired brunette girls was stood towering over a small girl laughing at her.

"She's such a bitch" Flora spat (**A/N: I know that's out of charachter for Flora but lets pretend it's not =] )**

"Who?" Stella asked _Great still acting like the new girl _Stella thought

"That is _Darcy _she is like little miss popular and has gotton with nearly every guy in this school..." Tecna explained

"Not me!" Timmy yelled, Stella saw Helia blush and Stella smirked a little. Unconciously her eyes swept the cafeteria and landed on the Cullens table as she looked at Brandon.

"Not any of them..." Flora said

"Huh?" Stella said coming back to reality

"Darcy hasen't gotton with any of the Cullen boys, but everyone knows she is desperate for a hook up with Brandon..."

Stella quirked an eye brow, this Darcy seems like the typical high school bitch _I think I'm going to stay away from her _Stella though.

Suddenly Stella was wacked from behind as she caught her head before it smacked the table "Ugh" Stella moaned and turned to see no other than Darcy herself stood behind her.

"Oh look, a new girl..." Darcy said _What? It's been 3 weeks where has she been under a rock? _Stella thought. Turning to look at Darcy she caught a glimps of Brandon, he was staring right at them his eyes furious. Blinking Stella looked up at Darcy and stood full height meeting her in the eyes.

"I'm Stella... well bye!" Stella said brushing past Darcy, Darcy's eyes widened and stomped off after Stella.

Stella was nearing the end of the parking lot when she saw Darcy walk over, she was wearing a tight purple top the exposed too much cleavage and a tight black mini-skirt. She had black stillettos on and her make-up was smokey, her hair hung to the back of her knees and was dark brown with blond highlights. _Tramp _Stella thought

"Hey I was speaking to you! and if you want to live you do NOT walk away from me understood?" Darcy spat

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed

"Look whatever you clearly don't like me so leave me alone!"

"Oh thinking your all high and mighty now? Well let me tell you something _princess _you are not in charge here I am"

"Right" Stella said turning around, only for Darcy to grab her wrist and spin her around, Stella clearly shocked by the action furrowed her brows and crossed her arms.

"What did I just say about walking away?" Darcy said dangerously low, Stella narrowed her eyes at her and didn't move. Darcy walked up to Stella so there noses where almost touching.

"Listen... I'm going to be watching ou very closely and if you so much as put a hair out of line you will regret it so much you will crawl back to the miserable place you came from" Dracy said.

Stella sqaured her shoulders and equalled Darcy's tone.

"Now you listen, you have got another thing coming if you think that I am going cower down to you like half the people at this school, so to spare you any further humiliation I'm going to go back inside -as are you- we are going to completly ignore each other and THAT is how it's going to stay" Stella said before smiling sweetly.

"You little motherfu-"

"Hey"

Darcry froze, she instantly ran fingers through her hair and spun round plastering a smile on her face.

"Brandon... couldn't keep away from me could you?" Darcy said making her voice go higher and putting a maincured hand on her hip. Stella quirked a brow at Darcy's behaviour and rolled her eyes.

Brandon stood there looking between the girls then focusing his golden eyes on Stella.

Stella looked up at him as their gazes locked, Stella felt the heat rising to her cheeks then remebered the last incounter and how he didn't show up to La Push. Sure she had only had breif encounters with the Cullen boy, and people had told her many different stories about him but she was a little hurt when he didn't turn up.

Brandon tore his eyes away from Stella and nodded at Darcy.

"Actually I was hear to talk to Stella"

Dracy's hand dropped from her hip and hung loosley, her eyes widened as she turned to look at Stella, who was sporting a very sumg smirk. Furious Darcy let out a screech at how the new girl was causing so muchg trouble for her already. Barging past Brandon and pushing a small student over Darcy stormed back to the cafeteria.

Stella chewed on her lip to stop herself from giggling at the brunette girls behaviour.

Brandon walked over so he was stood infront of Stella. Stella was sunddenlyu aware of their proximity and stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked rather rudely.

"I'm hear to apologize for not coming to La Push with you"

Stella rose her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes. It also looked like Darcy was giving you trouble"

"How the hell would you know? The cafeteriais about half a mile away from here!"

**Brandon's POV**

_'Hmmm Brandon is looking mighty fine today...'_

I snapped my head round to fine no other than Darcy looking at me, I grunted and turned back in my seat, god I dispise that girl.

"Sup bro?" Riven asked I tapped my head twice and pointed over my shoulder at Darcy, Riven instantly understood and burst into laughter only to recieve a sharp jab in the gut from Musa.

"Oh great..." Bloom said, her eyes were glazed over and she was looking into space. I wonder what she's seeing so I looked into what she was thinking. I saw Dracy shove Stella then threaten her outside at the end of the parking lot. I growled at the brunette bitch who was becoming a much more umbarable annoyance.

"What?" Sky asked he was holding Blooms hand, Bloom blinked and pointed over to Stella's table. I turned aswell and saw Darcy shove into Stella who almost wacked her head off the table, my eyes narrowed I was furious!

"I'm Stella... well bye!" I heared Stella say.

I let a small smirk creep across my face as I watched Stella walk from the caferteria and a stunned Darcy still standing like a fool.

"Hey the girl has character, I like her" Riven grinned reffering to Stella, I turned back to my siblings and let a small chuckle sound in my throat.

"Uh Oh" Musa said looking at the place where Stella and Darcy, uh 'exchanged words'. Looking back round I saw Dracy's figure walking out of the cafeteria and towards Stella. My stomach dropped Dracy had a awful reputation of beating people up who where a 'threat to her or stood up to her (things Stella both are and has done)

I focused my eyes on the two girls and blocked out others and listened to their convosation.

_"...if you want to live you do NOT walk away from me..." _Darcy spat, my eyebrows knitted together and the tone she used at Stella but Stella being who she is surprised me further.

I saw Stella roll her eyes clearly board and tell Darcy to leave her alone, I was plaesed Stella had a backbone and told it to her straight but again I was worried of Darcy's temper.

I looked again and saw Stella turn around and began walking away _Bad Move! _I mentally screamed then Darcy grabbed Stella's wrist and spun her around, I growled in my throat becoming more and more frustrated with that witch!

Darcy threatened Stella in a very cold voice and I was sure Stella was going to get hurt, thats before Stella walked up to Darcy and told her to go back inside and leave her alone again.

My eyes widened Stella was amazing! but at the same time stupid, did she not see the anger in Darcy's eyes! I did and I'm half a mile away! I feared Stella was going to get mauled so I casually stood up and made my way out of the cafeteria and towards the two teenage girls.

"_You little motherfu-"_

_**Quick dude do something!**_

_"Hey..."_

**Normal POV**

**"**Well to me it looked like she was going to give you one, and what do you think you were playing at getting into Darcy's face like that! She's going to be out for you now!" Brandon said, Stella look unfazed and shrugged

"Oh well, I don't like people like that anyway"

_**wow her confidence has grown!**_

"Right, coming back inside?"

Stella peered over his shoulder and looked back at him

_wow, he really is the definition of a god! his face is just so- so PERFECT! Oh stop it Stella he proberly has a supermodel girlfriend somewhere and even if he didn't he wouldn't go for you. But that face, that body those eyes! And he's such a sweet, kind and charming guy he's too perfect to be __human_

"No, I think I'll home, gym doesn't appeal to me right now... neither does Darcy and a dodgeball" Stella laughed and saw Brandon was grinning too.

_Oh yeah I walked to school... so no truck... damn!_

"Would you like a ride?" Brandon offered, Stella looked at him bewhildered.

"Don't you have class?"

"Math doesn't appeal to me right now" Brandon said a crooked smile gracing his features, Stella gasped slightly at how much his beauty radiatied from him when he did that smile. Feeling that speech would betraye her Stella nodded and followed him to his car, as he took her home.

However certian brunette was watching them with a muderous glint in her eyes.

**Ta-Darr! :D **

**So yeah the reason I picked Darcy was I thought she fitted the role of 'high school bitch' perfectly and I think Stella vs Darcy is brill! :')**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter and if you would like me to continue this style of writing or to go back to Stella being not so confident let me KNOW!**

**much love...**

**CJR.x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys..**

**insanely short chapter but hopefully will keep you going *prays***

**okay wrote this in a rush so hence the reason its short ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx club or Twilight blah blah blah...**

Brandon pulled up outside Stella's home as the two of them sat in silence. Stella shifted uncomfortably in her seat stealing a glance at Brandon who was looking out of the windscreen and pained look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked, Brandon quickly regained his composure and turned to smile at her.

"Fine"

Stella knitted her eye brows together in confusion.

_Something is bothering him if I could just find out what..._

_**being in an VERY enclosed space with her was a bad idea her scent is just so...so...**_

Brandon's eye widened at the very thought silently cursing himself for ever thinking such a thing. Stella seeing this might be the only chance she could possibly get with him on her own she took a shot, turning in her seat to face him.

"Brandon what are you...?"

Brandon coughed slightly and looked at Stella in awe.

_**How does she know... when... does she really know? should I lie? aww crap...**_

"Uhhh..."

_**Smooth Bran real smooth...**_

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked a nervous laughing kicking in.

"You know what never mind, it was stupid just- just ignore me... well I best be going now thanks for driving me home *gasp!*"

Stella reached over to put a hand on Brandon's but retracting it quickly as if she just burnt herself.

"Why- why are you so cold?" Stella whispered

Brandon looked back out of the window the pained look back on his face.

"Your welcome" He said through gritted teeth.

Stella immediately understood the message and got out of his car, as soon as she slammed the door he bolted down the street. Frustration slaps Stella in the face as she stomps to her room, her dad was still doing his rounds _Good at least he won't know I skipped school._

Sitting in front of her computer Stella was lost in thought shaking herself out of it her computer loads when a idea pops into Stella's mind. Frantically she scrambled her brain of all the facts about Brandon that Jacob had told her on the beach. Like a light bulb going off Stella types into her search engine "_Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula_." An AD pops up, "_Thunderbird & Whale Book Store, Port Angeles_."

Stella is instantly intrigued and clicks on it...

**Told ya it would be short but REVIEW all the same! ;)**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**CJR.x**


End file.
